The Ghosts Are Comin', Eh?
by Jay Tigran
Summary: Ghosts have started haunting parts of Nova Scotia Canada, and now, who ya gonna' call, eh?
1. ~Justin! Don't cross the streams? ~OK. G...

  
  


**GBHQ, New York**

Egon walks down stairs followed by Slimer and is greeted by Janine, "Morning guys.   
"Good morning Janine," Egon replies, "another day, another bust."   
Eduardo walks in the front door and is welcomed by an unwelcomed, slobbery kiss from Slimer. "Yuck! Back off slime-ball!" "Sorry," Slimer says in a low voice.   
"Good morning Eduardo," Janine says, "You're here pretty early today."   
"Early? Isn't it 9:15?" Eduardo asks. "No, it's 8:15."   
"Man, I forgot to set my watch today. Oh well, I'm here now, any calls?"   


_The Phone Rings_

  
"Ghostbusters," Janine answers, "uh huh, yeah, we'll see ya then, K, bye."   
"Who was that?" Egon asks.   
"That was Ray, he's dropping by for a little while with his nephew."   
"That's nice, we haven't seen him since we busted the Bermuda Triangle spook." Egon replies. 

**New York Airport, 9:30**

Egon, Eduardo, and Kylie are waiting for Ray Stanz while Garrett and Roland take the morning shift.   
"Where is he man?" Eduardo complains.   
"Would you be patient Eduardo, when his flight from…" Kylie begins, "where did you say he was Egon?"   
"Canada, after he left from helping to bust the Bermuda Triangle Spook, he went to visit his sister in Nova Scotia." Egon replies.   
Kylie begins looking around and sees Ray waving to them; he is standing next to a tall, slim boy about 16 years of age.   
"Ray, how are you?" Egon asks with delight.   
"Pretty good, I want you all to meet my nephew Justin, from my sister's side."   
"Pleased to meet you Dr. Spengler, Ray speaks very highly of you." Justin states.   
"It's nice to meet you Justin. This is Eduardo and Kylie, 2 of the Extreme Ghostbusters."   
"It's a pleasure to meet you Justin," Kylie says.   
"The pleasure's all mine." Justin states with flare, Eduardo stares at Justin with a look of hatred in his eyes.   
"What say we head back to the firehouse?" Egon suggests.   


**GBHQ, 10:30**

Garrett just gave Justin the full tour of the firehouse.   
"This is a pretty sweet place you got here."   
"Yeah, it's pretty cool. Hey, do you wanna' learn how to use the proton pack?" Garrett asks.   
"Sure," Justin replies.   
"I should check with Egon first."   
Garrett wheels himself into Egon's lab where Egon is showing Ray some type of Ectoplasm.   
"Hey Egon, do you mind if I show Justin how to use the equipment?" Garrett asks.   
"I don't know, what do you think Ray?"   
"Sure, I think we can trust him with a nuclear accelerator."   
10 minutes later, Garrett and Justin are in the practice room; Jay has already been fitted with an EGB proton pack and a black jumpsuit.   
"These packs are pretty heavy aren't they?"   
"You get used to them after a while." Garrett explains. Slimer comes up through the floor ready for action.   
"Now keep your eye on the slime-ball..." Justin steadily aims the proton gun at Slimer who isn't moving at all. He opens fire and a green stream of protons emits from the barrel of the gun, Slimer moves out of the way with ease and the proton stream hits a wall.   
"Damn man," Jay exclaims.   
"Ya missed me! Ya missed me!" Slimer taunts.   
Now Justin has a moving target, but keeps his cool. He watches Slimer as he bounces all over the place, without any warning, he fires again hitting the slime ball dead on. Slimer screams and Justin lets him out of the proton stream.   
"Cool."   
Later that morning, the phone rings and Janine answers it, "Ghostbusters, OK, yeah, uh huh, got it."   
She hits the alarm and the EGBs, Ray, Egon, and Justin come down to the front office.   
"We got 5 ghosts with enough power to level Manhattan, you kids better be careful." Janine explains.   
"I better go with you to even the odds." Egon suggests.   
"Why don't we let Justin come instead, he was able to get Slimer in 2 shots," Garrett exclaims.   
"That's better then when we busted him," Ray says.   
"OK, but be careful Justin, this'll be worse than Slimer."   
"Any ghost is worse than Slimer," Eduardo states.   
"Uh, Egon? We only have enough packs for the 4 of us, the rest need repairs," Roland explains.   
"No problem, he can use my pack, it's the older version but it works just the same." Ray says handing Jay his pack. 

**Downtown Manhattan**

"So Justin, scared yet?" Eduardo asks taunting him.   
"Not in the least 'goat boy'," Jay replies insultingly.   
They exit the Ecto-1 and look around; a few small buildings have already been demolished.   
"What happened?" Kylie asks in surprise.   
Garrett checks his PKE meter, "I think we're about to find out!"   
All of a sudden a loud sound burst is heard and Eduardo is shot back into a wall.   
"Eduardo!" Kylie screams.   
Roland and Justin run over to his aid, "You OK Eduardo?"   
"I'm fine Rolo-boy." Eduardo explains.   
Just then a 3 horned, one eyed, full roaming blob of blue ectoplasm flies towards them. Garrett opens fire just missing the blue beast with his proton stream. Kylie runs over to the Ecto-1 and grabs the com-link, "Egon! The ghost is a class 7, blue, 3 horns, one eye, and appears to have some sort sonic power."   
"Does it shoot it's sonic blast from the 3 horns?" Egon asks.   
As if answering Egon's question, the ghost emits a pale blue beam at a near by abandoned building, shattering all the glass and then leveling it to dust.   
"Yeah, you could say that," Kylie answers with a bit of fear in her voice.   
"That's what I was afraid of." Egon says.   
"What do you mean?" Kylie asks with terror in her voice.   
"The ghost you're describing to me is a Trisonictop, a class 7 sonic specter, always travels in groups of 5." Egon replies.   
"Kylie! Get a trap, Eduardo's got it!" Justin yells.   
Just then another sound burst is heard and a Ford Mustang flies through the air, smashing into a building, then landing on its roof by the Ecto-1.   
"Jesus, Mary & Joseph!!!" Kylie yells in surprise.   
"This one's mine!" Garrett calls the second Trisonictop.   
Justin turns around in time to see a 3rd Trisonictop charging at him with its horns aimed straight at him.   
"I do not think so!" Jay says aloud. He opens fire hitting and stopping the blue beast in its slimy tracks.   
"Justin!" Roland yells.   
"What? I'm a little busy here."   
"Whatever you do, don't cross the streams!"   
"Don't cross the streams? OK. Gotcha… Why?"   
"No reason in particular, just a nuclear explosion." Garrett replies sarcastically.   
"I'll…uh…keep that in mind."   
The 2 remaining class 7 apparitions overheard the conversation, and in response, the both fire their sonic beams and cross them, but nothing happened. Just then, all the glass objects in a 100 meter radius shatters in to none existent particles of dust.   
"Kylie, Roland! Get those spooks!" Justin yells.   
One of the Trisonictops comes up behind Kylie and blasts her trap; shattering it in impact.   
"Ouch," Kylie says sarcastically.   
"You OK? " Roland asks.   
"I'm fine, but we have no more traps." Kylie replies.   
"Yes we do. They're in the Ecto-1."   
"That's the problem."   
"I don't understand."   
They look over at the Ecto-1 too see that the Trisonictops have pushed cars all around it, making it impossible to get in while the two ghosts are still not captured.   
"Blast them! We'll be hitting overload soon." Eduardo yells.   
Finally Kylie and Roland blast the two remaining specters, but they still need a trap. Just then a rectangular trap (the type the RGBs used) is thrown into the center of the busting circle.   
"Huh?" Kylie says in surprise.   
Justin steps on the foot-pedal that is connected to the RGB trap, the two black and yellow striped doors open, a bright beam of energy shines out of the trap, and the 5 sonic based ghosts are pulled into the trap, the doors close, and everyone cheers.   
"Sorry I took so long with the trap, but I just figured out that it was a trap."   
All of a sudden, a 7"0', muscular, handsome, blonde haired, blue eyed man appears out of nowhere in a black and white suit and red cape. Kylie's PKE meter goes off the scale; Justin, Garrett, and Eduardo aim their proton guns at the newcomer.   
"And you are…?" Garrett asks.   
"I am your worst nightmare Garrett Miller." The man replies.   
"Listen to the funny man, that threat has been used too many times, why don't you try something original," Justin taunts.   
"That may be true, Justin Brushett, but it fits very well in this case."   
"Kylie, what do we do?" Roland asks timidly.   
She reaches for her proton gun, "Blast'im!!!"   
The 5 Ghostbusters open fire on the guy, but to their surprise, he just shrugs off the proton streams.   
"Shouldn't he be in pain?" Justin asks in surprise.   
"No one can harm the mighty Kirilian!"   
"KIRILIAN?!" The EGBs yell in surprise.   
"Who?" Justin asks.   
"You five may leave, but if you cross my path again, I will not be so nice." With that said, he disappears. 

**GBHQ, 12:10**

"Kirilian?!?!" Egon and Ray yell at the same time.   
"Yeah, wasn't he the guy that got sucked into the ghost dimension?" Eduardo asks.   
"It doesn't matter who he is, the creepy part is that he knows who I am." Justin says.   
Janine looks up from the TV, "Uh guys, is that him?"   
They all look at the TV.   
"That's him, but he's not in New York." Garrett replies.   
"Oh crap," Justin says in astonishment.   
"What?" Egon asks.   
"That's in Halifax, Nova Scotia." Justin replies.   
"Isn't that in Canada?" Eduardo asks dumbly.   
The news report shows a split screen with two Kirilians, one in New York, and one in Halifax.   
"The only thing to do is to send a few of you up to Canada to bust that one." Egon suggests.   
"Wait a sec. Egon, did you repair any of the proton packs?" Justin asks.   
"Yes, just two of them though. Why?" Egon replies.   
"I see where you're going with this." Eduardo steps in.   
"Yeah right, what do you know Eddie?" Garrett asks.   
"It's simple, Justin and Ray take a few packs back to Canada with them and recruit their own Ghostbusters." Eduardo informs the rest of the Ghostbusters.   
Kylie, Roland, and Garrett stare at Eduardo in amazement.   
"I'll go along with that." Egon states breaking the silence.   
"Pack your stuff Justin, we're heading back a little early." Ray commands. 

**Airport, 12:55**

Eduardo, Kylie, Ray, Slimer, and Justin are at the airport trying to get tickets.   
"C'mon, we need to get to Nova Scotia." Ray pleads with the ticket seller.   
"I'm sorry but the Halifax airport has been destroyed, " The ticket seller replies.   
"That's why we have to get there, the thing that destroyed it is what we're after."   
Just then a pilot is thrown through the air followed by a lot of screams.   
"Slimer! Catch him!" Justin commands.   
Slimer opens his mouth extremely wide and gobbles up the free flying pilot. Then he spews him out.   
"Mabey we can use him," Slimer suggests.   
"Are you guys the Ghostbusters?" The pilot asks.   
"Some of them, why?" Kylie responds.   
"A huge spider-like creature just heaved me over here."   
Kylie and Eduardo grab the proton packs in the gym bag, Justin reaches back and unholsters his.   
"Let's lock and load." Eduardo says while turning on the proton pack he grabbed.   
The 3 GBs run to were the pilot was thrown from and find an 8-foot spider with 4 arms and 4 legs.   
"Oh man," is all Justin said.   
The ghost-spider raises his arms and begins to shoot strand after strand of what appears to be webbing. The GBs just stood there and watched it make an impassable wall of webbing. They each raise their proton guns.   
"Let's cut!" Justin yells, they all fire on the wall. The proton streams disintegrate the webbing on impact. The monstrous spider is caught by surprise as the 3 busters then turn their streams on to him. Justin gets his trap unhooked from his proton pack and launches it underneath the Spider, he presses the foot pedal, and the ghost is trapped in the RGB version of the ghost trap.   
"Can we go now?" Justin asks. 

_**To Be Continued…**_

  
  



	2. Tell me, have you ever heard of the Ghos...

  
  


**South Colchester High School Gymnasium**

8:30 PM

  


Two weeks have passed since Justin and Ray have returned to Nova Scotia. Justin has been attending high school in Brookfield as Ray prepares for the opening of their own Ghostbusting buisness in Halifax (an hour's drive away). Tonight however, Justin (or Jay as he would like to be called) attends the SCHS 1st dance of the year. 

Jay stands at the back wall, wondering why Kirilian hasn't appeared since the news broadcast he saw in New York two weeks ago. A plump male walks over to Jay. 

"Hey Jay, why don't you go and dance like everybody else?" The plump teenager asks. 

"S'ok Greg," Jay replies, "not really in the mood for dancing." 

"OK then." Greg walks back over to his girlfriend, Kim. Her hieght is nothing to be proud off at five feet, 1 inch. But she doesn't let her hieght bother her. Jay smirks as he walks out into the hallway which is earily empty. 

"Usually there's a few people out here." Jay states aloud. His watch beeps loudly, catching Jay by surprise. 

"What the...?" Jay asks as he looks at his watch; he pushes a button on the side of his watch, revealing a small PKE meter built within the watch. The readings are going berserk. 

"According to this, if I remember correctly, it says there's two 'class 7, energy spooks' in the building!" Jay states quickly running towards the gym. The doors close in front of him as the sound of "One Step Closer" by Linkin Park is muffled by the now shut doors; Ecto plasm seeps through the center of the doors. Jay reaches out and touches the slime. A small bolt of blue electricity zaps his finger. Jay pulls his hand away and shakes his hand in pain. 

"Yup, energy ghosts." Jay states as he turns to the main doors. Greg walks out of the bathroom and bumps into Jay, knocking him over. 

"Where you going in such a hurry?" Greg asks as he helps Jay up. 

"Greg, there's two class 7 electric ghosts in there. I need your help." Jay states as he fixes himself. 

"What're you babbling about?" Greg asks as he looks at the doors; the ectoplasm sparks with energy. 

"I think I'll take your word on what you just said, but how can I help?" 

Jay smirks, "follow me." They run out the main doors to the parking lot. Jay pushes a small button on his keychain and the trunk to a 1990 ford mustang pops open. 

"I'm one step closer to the edge and I'm about to..." The song nears end as Jay's watch reads higher PKE readings. 

"...BREAK!" A huge explosion rocks the school as Jay and Greg watch the windows in the school shatter and quickly fill with electric ecto-plasm. 

"Oh no." Jay states as he hands Greg an EGB style proton pack. 

Inside the gym, people run in terror as two shapeless spooks fly in circles around the gym. Smoke billows out of the speakers that have clearly been blown from the inside out. The slime covered doors explode as Jay and Greg walk into the gym, proton guns armed and ready. 

"Anyone seen a ghost?" Jay asks. The two spooks change shape into the Scoleri Brothers! 

"I guess so." Jay mutters as he fires at the Tony Scoleri (the skinny one) but misses as the proton stream flies aimlessly into the wall. Greg stares in amazment as the Scoleri Bros. fly around the gym, dodging Jay's proton streams. 

"A little help'd be nice Greg!" Jay yells as he dodges an electric bolt fired from Nunzio Scoleri (the chubby one). Greg snaps out of his trance and fires at Nunzio. He stumbles backwards from the force of the proton stream and barely misses Jay. 

"Remember what I said Greg, we can't shoot people! That's a nuclear accelorator. Meaning it'll send my atoms on seperate vacations if you hit me!" Jay yells, firing at Tony again. Tony Scoleri roars angrily as the proton stream catches him. Greg prepares himself and fires again, catching Nunzio in his proton stream. Jay circles around slowly, making sure not to lose Tony as he reaches back and unlaches his ghost trap. He slides the ghost trap underneath the Scoleri Brothers and steps on the trigger, causing a bright burst of light to emerge from the small, temporary, containment unit. Greg and Jay shut off their proton guns simaltaniously as the Scoleri Brothers merge together and get sucked into the ghost trap. Greg faintly hears one of the Scoleri Bros. yell "Not Again!". Jay releases the trigger and the trap doors shut tight, encasing the "gruesome twosome". 

"BOOM baby!" Jay yells as he picks up the smoking ghost trap. Everyone inside the gym stares, speechless with thier jaws agape. Greg smiles as he realizes they won. The entire gym fills with the sound of hands clapping as everyone cheers for Jay & Greg. Jay bows, "thank you, thank you. Oh, you're too kind." Jay rambles on as he showers in the glory of defeating the Scoleri Brothers. Greg quickly grabs Jay and the depart from the gym. Kim watches as they disapear out of the gym. 

"OK Jay, enough fun. How...why...what's going on?" Greg asks as they get into the Ford Mustang. They leave the windows down as the trap slowly stops smoking. Jay drives out of the parking lot onto the road, smiling the whole time. 

"Tell me, have you ever heard of the Ghostbusters?" Jay asks. 

"A few news reports here and there, why?" Greg replies, more confused than before. 

"OK, well it turns out my uncle is one of the original Ghostbusters. He invited me to join him on a trip down to New York to visit one of his old friends, Egon Spengler, and the new Ghostbusters. I went busting with the new guys and we came face to face with a guy Egon knew who had been sucked into the ghost dimension not all that long ago. Back at the firehouse, we see a news report from Halifax and it's the same guy attacking the MacDonald Bridge. So Ray and I are going to form our own Ghostbusters and deal with the new threat." Jay explains. 

"You mean like the Slime Brothers back at the school?" Greg asks, slightly understanding what Jay is saying. 

"Yeah. And I was wondering, especially after that display back at the gym, if you'ld like to join." Jay asks. 

"Well, uh...I'll have to think about it." Greg states as they pull into Greg's driveway. 

"You think about it. I'll see you tomorrow in school." Jay states, driving off into the night. 

Driving on the 102 highway, Jay thinks to himself about the two ghosts he & Greg busted at the dance. 

"I wonder why those spooks attacked the school."Jay ponders as he takes a turn off and heads into Dartmouth City.   


**Ray's Apartment**

  


Jay walks into the small apartment carrying the full ghost trap. 

"Hey Ray! Where do you want this?" Jay asks as he slips off his shoes. 

"Want what?" Ray asks as he looks in from the living room. 

"This ghost trap. It's kinda full." Jay states sitting down on the chair in the living room. 

Ray's eyes grow wide, "What do you mean 'full?" Ray asks, not completely believing his nephew. 

"Well, two ghosts attacked the school and so I asked a friend of mine to help me bust them. He may be joining us." Jay explains, yawning. 

"What kind of ghosts?" Ray asks, taking the trap and hooking a cable from his laptop into a port in the back of the trap. 

"Class 7, full torso energy aparitions. Electric to be exact." Jay replies, stretching his neck from side to side. 

"And no casualties?" Ray asks as he runs a program to see what ghosts were in the trap. 

"Nope." 

"I...it can't be...."Ray stutters as the program shows the Scoleri Brothers. 

"What? I thought you'ld be happy no one got hurt." Jay asks, a little confused by his uncle's reaction. 

"No, not that. Are these the ghosts you traped?" Ray asks, a horrified expression on his face. 

"Yeah, why?" Jay states, looking at the screen. 

"They're the Scoleri Brothers two ghosts that Egon, Peter, and I traped back in '89." Ray explains, picking up the phone. 

"Yeah, so?" 

"They're supposed to be in the containment unit!" Ray states as he dials the Ghostbusters' number in New York. 

"Hello, Ghostbusters." Janine's voice answers. 

"Janine, oh thank goodness. I was worried the firehouse was destroyed." Ray says taking a sigh of relief. 

"Oh, Ray. Hi, uh...why would you think that?" She asks. 

"Is Egon there?" Ray asks. 

"No, he went with the others to try and trap Kirilian. He's been spotted again in Central Park. Why?" 

"Janine, you have to go down to the containment unit and see if there are any ghosts missing. OK?" 

"Yeah sure, what's this all about Ray?" 

"Just do it, I'll explain when you get back." 

Janine quickly runs down into the basement and heads straight for the containment unit. She checks the readings on it and to her surprise, there is not a single entitiy within the containment unit. 

"Oh no..."Janine slowly inches backwards but bumps into something. 

"Naughty naughty Janine." A scratchy, demonic version of Egon's voice taunts. Janine spins around to see a ghostly version of Egon Spengler. 

"E...Egon?" Janine asks as she looks at the logo on his right arm. Instead of the No-Ghost there's a picture of Egon within the red circle. 

"Who are you?" Janine asks as she backs away from the demonic Egon. The imposter Egon unholsters what appears to be a proton gun and turns it on; a sickly charge up noice emits from the blaster. 

"An old friend." The ghostly Egon states, firing the gun. A stream of green ecto-plasmic goo spurts from the barrel of the gun, entrapping Janine.   


In Ray's apartment, Ray waits nervously for Janine to return. 

"Hello Raymond." A scratchy voice picks up on the other line. 

"Who is this?" Ray asks, his eyes growing wide hoping it's not who he thinks it is. 

"You don't remember me? You and your friends trapped us in our own containment unit. Now we're here to repay the favour." The voice states, sounding like a dark version of Ray's. 

"No...not...."The phone clicks as the other line hangs up. 

"What's going on Ray?" Jay asks. 

The phone rings, Jay answers, "Y'ello?" 

"Don't you worry, you don't have to come all the way down here to see us, we're all coming up to see you, we'll be there in a couple of days. Toodle ooh!" The demonic distortion of Ray's voice states right before it hangs up the phone again. 

"Ray, who was that?" Jay asks seriously. 

"Back when Egon, Peter, Winston, and I were at our prime, we were sucked into a parrallel dimension of this one where ghosts were afraid of humans. Except for our ghostly doubles, the 'Peoplebusters'. Before we found a way back to our world we trapped them in their own containment unit. Somehow they've found a way to getout and now it appears they've taken over the firehouse. W ehave to get back to N...." 

"We don't have to. They just called and said they're comin' up here. The ghost version of you said they'll be here in a few days." Jay states. 

"Then we have to prepare quickly. We'll need some more Ghostbusters, a place to call 'headquarters', and a vehicle." 

"You work on getting us a place of buisness. I'll recruit some more 'busters and then we'll get us a car." Jay states. 

"How are you going to travel? I'll need my car tomorrow." Ray asks. 

"I have my own transportation thank you very much." Jay states smirking as he wanders towards his room. Ray looks at the smoking ghost trap and wonders what else can happen in the next few days.   


**The Next Day, SCHS's Front Lawn**

8:30 AM

  


A sleak black motor bike roars into the parking lot of SCHS and parks, a cloud of dust rising behind it. Jay dismounts from the bike, proton pack strapped to his back, and takes off his helmet. He walks to the front of the school to be greeted by half a dozen police officers questioning students of the school. Two of the students, Kim and another girl point towards Jay. Jay smirks as one police woman walks over to Jay. She looks at her clipboard, "Are you...Jay Brushett?" She asks. 

"I wouldn't be wearing his outfit if I wasn't." Jay states in regard to his black GB uniform with "Jay" written on the name tag. 

"Funny. I've heard several reports that you were at the scene of a major disturbance last night here at the school. Care to explain?" The police woman asks forcefully. 

"Well, officer...." Jay starts. 

"Renouf." She adds. 

"Officer Renouf. I was enjoying the dance like the rest of the students there when my PKE meter started picking up a reading of intense power." 

"Hold on, what's a 'PKE Meter'?" Officer Renouf asks, looking at Jay with seriouse doubt. 

Jay unlaches a RGB style PKE meter from his belt, "This is an older model. It works rather well for its age." 

Officer Renouf inspects the PKE Meter, "And what exactly does this devise do?" 

"It detects PK energy. To be more precise, the energy a paranormal anomoly emits." 

"Paranormal, you mean ghosts?" 

"Well...yeah." 

"Continue." 

As Jay explains what happened last night in full detail, Greg pulls into the parking lot in his car. He gets out and walks over to Jay and Officer Renouf. 

"...and that device on your back is what you called a 'proton pack'?" Renouf asks, not believing a word Jay says. 

"Yup." 

"Do you have a license for that?" 

"Sure do." Jay smiles as he pulls out a card from his wallet, "this shows that I may use my equipment whenever a paranormal anomoly appears." 

"What's going on Jay?" Greg cuts in as Kim and Heather, the other girl that was talking to Renouf, walks over to Jay & Greg. 

"These nice police officers are questioning about what happened last night." Jay explains. 

"So you endangered everyone in the gymnasium with your little act. When you blew the doors apart you could have injured somebody." Renouf states, handing Jay back his card. 

"And if I hadn't blown the doors to splinters who knows what the Scoleri Brothers would have done." Jay states back, slightly angry that she's accusing him of what happened. 

"And I'm the tooth fairy. There's no such thing as ghosts and I'm taking you down to the station." 

"Why?" Jay asks. His PKE meter starts beeping lightly. 

"For endangering the public and lying to a police officer." 

"Officer," Heather cuts in, "Jay saved us. What he's saying is true." 

Jay's PKE meter starts beeping louder. Renouf looks at it. 

"What's this thing doing?" She asks. 

"Let me see that." Jay grabs it from her hands and reads it, "uh oh..." 

"What 'uh oh'?" Greg asks. 

"Greg, do you have the proton pack I gave you here?" Jay asks, reaching for his proton gun. 

"I get the hint." Greg turns and runs to his car. He opens the trunk and pulls out the proton pack he had last night. He unholsters it and turns it on. Jay turns his on and looks around. 

"Jay?" Kim asks, "what's going on?" 

"Yes Mr. Brushett, what is going on?" Renouf asks. 

"Get outa here." Jay states as Greg comes back. 

"Why?" Heather asks. 

The front doors to the school are thrown open as people run screaming. The front of the school blows apart as a tall, lanky red demon comes lumbering out of the building. 

"So ghosts don't exist Officer Renouf?" Jay asks, aiming his proton gun at the large creature. 

"It...can't be..." Renouf stutters. 

Jay runs towards the demon, "Greg, you hit it high, I'll..." Jay gets back-handed by the lumbering beast, he flies through the sign on the front lawn, shattering it to pieces. Heather, Kim, and Officer Renouf run over to Jay who is surrounded by pieces of the old SCHS sign. 

"Jay, you ok?" Kim asks. 

"ow." Jay mutters as he slips off his proton pack. 

"Is there anything we can do?" Renouf asks. 

"ow." Jay mutters. He looks at the three through blurry eyes and lifts the proton gun towards Heather. "here, help Greg." 

" But...I don't know what to do." Heather states. 

" Point the gun wherever Greg isn't firing, and push the little red button." Jay states before slipping out of consciouseness. 

Heather puts on the pack and runs over to Greg who has been firing at the demon the whole time. 

Heather aims at the demon's head and fires. The force of the gun almost sends her flying back, but after watching Jay and Greg last night, she knew to hold herself down. The streams hold onto the demon. 

"Now what?" Heather asks. 

"You have a good hold on it?" Greg asks? 

"I...think so. Why?" 

Greg stops firing. Heather strains a bit as the demon tries to break free. Greg runs over and unlaches the ghost trap from Jay's proton pack and slides it underneath the demon. 

"When the trap opens, stop shooting!" Greg yells over the growling of the demon. 

Greg presses on the switch and the trap doors open releasing a bright beam of energy. Heather stops firing as the demon gets sucked into the trap. Greg closes the trap as Heather runs back over to Jay and the others. 

"He still out of it?" Greg asks as he walks over. 

"A little, he's only disoriented now." Kims states. 

"You get it?" Jay asks as he tries to stand up. 

"Yeah, we got it." Greg replies helping Jay to his feet. 

"Well, I suppose I have to believe you now after what just happened." Renouf states as she walks towards her car. 

"Good thing that demon showed up when it did." Jay states as he takes his equipment back. 

"Yeah, you sure you're ok man?" Greg asks. 

"Fine." Jay states. "I take it you want to be a Ghostbuster, Greg, after what just happened." Jay states hopefully. 

"Yeah, I mean, someone's gotta keep there eye on you." Greg states smiling. 

"I do to. That was a rush." Heather states. 

"Umm, ok." Jay replies, not expecting Heather to want to be a Ghostbuster but glad she does. 

"Uh, Jay? Um, can I too?" Kim asks. 

"I'm not sure we have enough equipment yet but we can all go down to my uncle's apartment and see." Jay states. They all turn to the school to see half of it demolished. 

"Might as well go now. There won't be any school for a while." Greg states. 

"No kidding..." Jay's PKE meter starts registering another ghost. 

"Not again." Jay states. He looks at the PKE meter with a puzzled look on his face. 

"These readings look familiar." Jay states. 

"How can they be familiar? You've only busted the two ghosts from last night then the third one today." Greg states. 

"No, actually I've busted five ghosts. Six if you include..." 

A green hand taps Jay on the shoulder, leaving a pool of slime on his shoulder; Kim & Heather screech as Greg unholsters his proton gun. Jay smirks and turns around to face Slimer. 

"Hey slime ball." Jay greets. 

_**To Be Continued…**_

  
  



	3. Th...the Peoplebusters!

  
  


"Slimer, what are you doing here?" Jay asks. 

"They're after me Jay! They're after me!" Slimer yells, hiding behind Jay. 

"Who, or what is this Jay?" Greg asks, trying to aim his proton gun at Slimer. 

"This is Slimer, the pet ghost of the Ghostbusters." Jay explains as he tries to face Slimer. 

"Who is after you Slimer?" Jay asks. A faint humming noise begins to fill the air. 

"You guys hear that?" Kim asks. Heather looks around to try and pinpoint the object creating the noise. Jay looks at his PKE meter, he quickly reattaches it to his belt then hands Heather a key. 

"In the metal box on the back of my bike there's a spair proton gun and trap, you and Kim go get them and come back here." Jay orders. Heather nods and her & kim run to Jay's bike. Greg keeps his gun unholstered as Jay turns his on. He faces Slimer, "Now, who is after you?" 

"Th...the Peoplebusters!" Slimer yells as a giant helicopter type contraption lands in the soccer field next to the school. 

"The Peoplebusters? Who are they?" Greg asks. 

"We're about to find out." Jay states as they run towards the field. The ghost versions of Peter Venkman and Winston Zeddmore clime out of the helicopter. 

"Well well well, we were hoping to get Slimer and then you, Jay, but this works too." The ghostly Peter states. The two Peoplebusters unholster guns of their own and take aim at Greg & Jay. 

"They know who you are Jay." Greg states. 

"Good for them, now let's get trigger happy!" Jay yells firing at the demonic versions of Peter & Winston. The Peoplebusters dodge the proton streams and fire their slime throwers. 

"Woah!" Greg yells as a slime stream catches his arm. The ecto-plasm begins to surround his body as the ghostly Winston continues to shoot at Greg. Jay dodges a slime stream from Venkman and fires at Winston's gun, destroying it on impact with the proton stream. Winston flies backwards from the explosion as Jay turns his attentions to Peter. The ghostly Venkman grins evilly and fires a stream of slime at Jay. The slime surrounding Greg's body explodes as a small proton stream breaks free. Greg climbes out of the ecto-plasm and fires at Zeddmore who is crawling back to the helicopter. Jay fires at Venkman and catches his shoulder, sending the ghost spinning around. Jay's proton stream connects with Venkman's ecto-pack and causes it to explode. Venkman is thrown into the cockpit of the helicopter from the force of the explosion. 

"All right, we've disarmed them, now we move in for the intrapment." Jay states as he and a slime covered Greg move towards the 'copter. Heather and Kim run down to the field; Kim carrying the ghost trap as Heather has a proton gun similar to Kylie's attached to her belt. 

Venkman and Zeddmore jump out of the helicopter with new packs on that appear similar to Jay's RGB style proton pack. 

"What the...?" Jay asks as the Peoplebusters turn on their packs. The packs charge up with a familiar, but somewhat distorted, sound as Peter & Winston grin evilly. 

"Uh...Jay, do we shoot them?" Heather asks, aiming her gun. 

"Look out!" Greg yells as Peter & Winston fire green energy streams at the four. The energy streams hit a tree, incinerating it on impact. 

"Oh great." Jay mumbles as he gets up and fires again. Venkman fires as well. The proton stream and energy stream cross and explode in a fury of power. Everybody goes flying in diffrent directions. Jay slowly crawls back to his feet to find Heather & Greg already firing at the Peoplebusters. Winston unlaches what looks like a darker version of the RGB trap. Jay watches, still a little woozy as the trap slides next to Kim. Kim looks at the trap dumbly for a second. 

"Kim! Look out!" Jay yells. Before she can react Winston activates the trap. A bright green light bursts from the trap and surrounds Kim. Kim glows as her body shrinks and is pulled into the trap. 

"What the...?" Greg states in surprize. 

"Ray never said anything about that." Jay mumbles as he fires at Winston. The two Peoplebusters run back to their helicopter and start it up, dragging the trap with Kim inside behind them. Jay fires a proton stream at the connecter cord and snaps it. The Peoplebusters lose the trap as they fly South-bound. 

"Dude, get her out of there." Greg orders, panicking. 

"Just a minute man, this may look like my trap but thatdoesn't mean it works like mine." Jay pushes a series of buttons on the side panel of the "people trap". The doors open and Kim is launched from the trap at her full size. 

"Wha...what happened?" Kim asks as she gets up. 

"They have new equipment. This is bad...very very bad." Jay states, "C'mon, we have to get to my uncle's apartment ASAP." 

"Hey, where'd Slimer go?" Greg asks. Slimer looks up over the tree stump that was blasted by the Peoplebusters. "R...right here!"   


**Ray's Apartment**

1 Hour Later

  


A note lies on the kitchen table. Jay picks it up and reads it. He turns to the others, "C'mon, looks to me like we got ourselves a headquarters."   


**142 main Street, Dartmouth**

An old Abandoned Firehouse

  


Greg opens the door and walks into the dark building. He flips a switch and the lights turn on, illuminating the room. 

"So where's your uncle at?" Heather asks as they all put down their equipment on a table. 

"Hey!" Ray yells from the top of a fire pole, "Think this pole still works?" Ray asks smiling. he slides down the pole. 

"Kool, I wanna try." Jay runs upstaires and slides down the pole. Greg laughs at Jay's childish behaviour. Kim & Heather giggle slightly. 

"This place is awesome." Jay states. 

"Yeah, I've already started constuction on the containment unit. It's gonna take a few days, but...hey. You guys look beat. What happened to you?" 

"We had a run in with some friends of yours. The Peoplebuster versions of Peter Venkman & Winston Zeddmore." Jay states, quickly losing his smile. 

"Say what?" Ray asks. Slimer passes through the wall leaving a small slime spot in his place. 

"Yeah, they were following Slimer in some sort of helicopter thing." Jay states. 

"The Ecto-2. Or a variation of it anyway." Ray states. 

"Ray!" Slimer yells hugging his old friend. 

"Hey Slimer. Glad to see you again." 

"Uh, Ray. We have another problem." Greg cuts in, "the Peoplebusters have new equipment." 

"Tell me everything." 

Later, after Slimer and the others explained what they knew, Heather & Kim took a list of supplies from Ray and went shopping. Jay & Greg stayed and helped with constructing some new equipment. 

"Ya know, we're gonna need a mode of transportation. Why don't you guys take my bank card and go look for something...affordable." Ray states handing Jay his card. 

"Don't worry Ray, we won't get anything that needs a lot of body work." Jay smirks. 

"What was that about?" Greg asks as they get into his car. 

"Egon had told me that when they first started the Ghostbusters, Ray went car shopping and picked up a '59 cadillac for $4800, that needed tons of work done to it." Jay smirks. 

"Good thing he sent us to get a car." Greg laughs.   


**Used Car Dealership.**

  


Jay & Greg look around the lots. A dealer with nothing better to do wonders over to the duo. 

"May I help you boys?" The man asks, his name tag reads "Johnson". 

"No, that's ok. Just looking, thanks." Greg states. Jay looks over and sees a Maytag Van. He smiles and walks over to it. 

"Are you selling this van?" Jay asks. 

"Why yes, are you intrested?" Johnson asks. 

"Just wondering." Jay walks back over to Greg. 

"Find anything?" Greg asks. 

"Maybe, check this out." Jay drags Greg over to the van. 

"A Maytag van?" Greg asks doubtfully. 

"If it's the one I think it is it'll do the job no problem." Jay states opening the driver's door. He gets in the chair and looks at the little mirror in the sunblocker. A small "J" is engraved in the glass. 

"Mr. Johnson, how much for the van?" Jay asks, smiling. 

"Uh...$3,000." Johnson states. 

"We'll take it." Jay states walking into the dealer building. 

**Inside**

"Jay, you sure about this." Greg asks. 

"Yeah, that thing is exactly what we need." Jay states signing some papers. 

"What makes you think that?" 

"It was my dad's before they got 2001 models." Jay states. "Don't know why they bothered getting new ones, that thing works wonderfully."   


**Back at the Firehouse**

  


Jay and Greg have been taking off the old Maytag decals and preparing the new ones. The girls walk in and see the van. 

"That's going to be our vehicle?" Kim asks snickering. 

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Jay asks. 

"No...no...." Kim & Heather take some of the items Ray sent them out for down to the basement. 

Jay goes back to applying the red & yellow striped decals to the van. 

"Hey Jay,"Greg starts, breaking the silence, "do you think we can beat the Peoplebusters?" 

"Yeah, why?" Jay replies, fixing the end of the decal by the door. 

"Well, they already got the originals and the extreme ghostbusters who both had experience busting diffrent ghosts, what makes you think we can do better?" Greg asks. 

"I don't know if we'll win, but we're gonna try." Jay states. 

Ray & the girls walk up from the basement. 

"The containment unit's ready for a test run." Ray states. Slimer floats down from the upstaires. 

"I suppose that means I have to get in a trap." Slimer asks sadly. 

"No way Slimer, we allready have two test subjects." Jay states grabbing the ghost trap with the Scoleri Brothers inside. They all go downstaires to see the containment unit. Ray takes them through step-by-step instructions on how to use it. Then he inserts the trap. Jay & Greg have their proton packs armed and ready incase the ghosts try to escape. The red light shines as ray sets the entry grid, nuetralizes the shield, and pushes one last button. The red light turns off and the green light shines. 

"OK, get that red monster and bring him down here too."   


**That evening.**

  


The four teenagers and Slimer stayed at the firehouse and Ray went back to his apartment for the night. Kim & Greg are in the upstaires rooms while Heather is in the living room on a couch they had brought from Ray's apartment earlier. Jay sits at the front desk they also brought over and thinks to himself. Slimer floats down. 

"Hey Jay, what' cha thinking about?" Slimer asks. 

"Nothin' Slimer. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" 

"Good point." With that, Slimer floats back to wherever he was. 

Jay starts sketching on a note pad. He continues sketching until 3 am when he finally falls asleep.   


**7:00 AM**

  


Ray walks in and sees Jay asleep at the desk. He goes over to wake him and sees what Jay had been sketching all night. He takes Jay's sketches and goes up to his lab taking a ghost trap with him.   


**10:00AM**

  


Greg walks downstaires yawning. He looks in the living room and sees Kim & Heather watching TV. He walks over to Jay who's still asleep and shakes him. Jay sits up, "Huh...wha???" 

"It's 10 o'clock Jay. get up." Greg states wandering towards the living room. 

Jay rubs the sleep from his eyes, "Where are my papers?" 

"I can answer that." Ray states carrying something covered in a blanket, "let's go in the livivng room." 

Jay sits on the couch with Kim & Heather while Greg sits on the lone chair. Ray places the covered object on the table and uncovers it. It looks like a proton pack but it has two guns attached to it. 

"Hey cool. A containment pack." Jay states recognizing the pack from his doodles. 

"A..what?" Greg asks. 

"Yes, a containment pack. This is the trap-gun. Like the old ghost traps, this now gives us a smaller advantage against the paranormal realm by being able to trap them with more accuracy and without having to throw the trap underneath a hostile spectre." Ray explains. 

"What's the second gun for?" Kim asks. 

"The smaller one's a proton gun. " Ray states. 

"Oh." Kim mutters, "So who gets this pack?" Kim asks. 

"Well, Jay & I already have packs so it's between you two." Greg states to Kim & Heather. 

"We'll figure that out later. Right now we need another pack." Ray states. "I'll be working on that while you finish up the van." Ray goes back upstaires carrying the Containment-Pack. 

"So what do we have left to put on the van?" Heather asks as they all walk into the garage area. 

"A few lights and decals." Jay states as he grabs a long, rectangular mechanism and starts bolting it to the roof.   


**2:30 PM**

  


Jay looks at the van and smiles. Unfortunatly, it's missing the main component of a Ghostbusting vehicle. The "No-Ghost" logo. Jay goes back to the desk and starts sketching again. Greg, Kim & Heather sit in the living room and watch the news. 

"This just in: the group known as the Ghostbusters have been terrorizing cities along the east coast. Our camera was found not far from their most recent attack on a small town in New Brunswick. This is what happened." 

The TV shows the Peoplebusters: both original and Extreme versions, catching people with their new equipment. The ghostly Eduardo & Roland turn to the cameras and fire. The screen snows up for a second then goes back to the reporter.   


"Jay!" Greg yells, getting up from the couch; Kim and Heather follow quickly. 

"What?" Jay looks up from his sketch book, quickly closing it. 

"They're in New Brunswick man, they'll be here probably tomorrow." 

Jay sighs and puts his sketch book in his pocket, "I'm going to take the van for a final test run. I'll be back later." Jay grabs the keys and jumps into the driver's seat. He turns on the van and drives off. 

"C'mon, let's go see what Ray's up to." Kim suggests.   


**Ray's Lab**

  


Ray tightens a bolt on what appears to be an old slime thrower that was once used against the might of Vigo The Carpathian. Greg & the girls walk into the lab. 

"What's that Ray?" Heather asks. 

"The fourth proton pack. A newer design I've been wanting to try out but never had the chance." Ray states holding up the pack. 

"Can I try it?" Heather asks quickly. 

"Sure." ray states handing her the pack. 

She slips the pack on. He hands her the proton gun: she strikes a pose. Greg snikkers. 

"What're you laughing at?" Heather asks. 

"Nothing." Greg smiles. 

"There's no latch for the gun." Heather states, noticing this fact. 

"Yeah, the pack's too darn big for their to be a holster so you're going to have to carry the gun." Ray states. 

"Oh well."   


**6:30 PM**

  


Ray, Kim, Heather, & Greg sit in the living room eating take out pizza when the van pulls into the garage. Jay walks into the living room and hands Ray his bank card. 

"Where've you been?" Greg asks. 

"I've been doing a few finishes with the van and uniforms." Jay states, smirking. 

"What uniforms?" Heather asks. 

"The one's I got today." Jay says grabbing a slice of pizza. 

"Well let's go see them." Ray suggests getting up. They all follow Jay into the garage where the van sits. 

"Cool." Greg states as he sees the "No-Ghost" logo on the side of the van. 

"I thought the logo looked like a 'No-Smoking" sign, not the maple leaf." Kim states. 

"It is, but I figured we could use a new logo. Now, who wants to see their uniform?" 

"Jay hands them each a uniform that is their size. They all go off and get changed. Jay jumps into the back of the van and shuts the door. He jumps back out wearing his black GB unifor with "Jay" written on the name tag and the CGB logo patch on his right arm. Greg's the 2nd to come back wearing a blue shirt with the CGB patch and black pants. His name tag reading "Greg". Kim slides down the pole wearing a light gray uniform with "Kim" written on her name tag. Heather strolls in wearing a white uniform with "Heather" written on the name tag. They all slip on their equipment and pose in front of the van. Ray takes a few pictures of the Canadian Ghostbusters.   


**8:30 PM**

  


Jay's been working on the computer ever since ray took the pictures. Greg had them developed in the dark room upstaires and Jay scanned them into the computer and now he's working on an advertisment to e-mail to the Halifax Daily News. Slimer floats down and grabs a slice of cold pizza off the table and quickly gobbles it up. 

"You think we have any chance at beating the Peoplebusters, Slimer?" Jay asks not looking up from the screen. 

"Of course you do." Slimer states swallowing another slice whole. 

"I hope so." Jay mutters, "I hope so." Jay turns on his Winamp© and starts playing "Fear of the Dark" by Iron Maiden.   
  


**_To Be Continued…_**

  
  



	4. you know how difficult it is to bring a ...

  
  


A single proton stream flies through the air, catching a small class 3 entity. Kim holds her proton gun as Greg fires at the ghost; helping her hold it. Kim stops firing and sheathes her proton gun. She unlaches her trap-gun and fires at the little class 3. Greg quickly shuts off his proton gun as the ghost is sucked into the containment pack. Greg laches his proton gun onto his pants. 

"Nice work." Greg states giving Kim a quick kiss. 

"Thanks." Kim replies, blushing. 

"Look out!" Heather's voice yells. A class 4, full torso apparition flies into the room, sliming Greg & Kim and flying off into the next room. Heather runs past the slimed duo into the next room. 

"C'mon you slow pokes!" Heather yells firing at the class 4. Greg and Kim run in with Heather and fire, missing the spook. Heather catches it but a 3rd ghost wraps a tentacle around her legs and trips her. The yellow class 4 slaps the tentacled class 4's back in appreciation. Greg fires, catching the tentacle ghost in his proton stream. Heather fires, catching the yellow spook. Kim traps them both in a single shot. 

"Where'd Jay go?" Greg asks. A demonic howling is heard coming from the basement. 

"I think that answers your question." Kim states as they run downstaires in time to see Jay zap and trap a class 5 wolf spectre. 

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Jay states picking up his ghost trap. He looks at Greg and Kim and smirks, "or maybe it was."   


**Outside**

  


The CGBs walk out of the house which, even from the outside, has seen better days. A family of 4 walk up to them. 

"Did you get them all?" The father asks. 

"We got them." Jay states handing them the bill. The parents stare at the bill for a moment. They hesitantly hand Jay a check and walk back into the house. Jay folds the check and puts it into his pocket.   


**In the Van**

  


Jay drives the van back to the firehouse as Greg and Kim sit in the back covered in slime stains. 

"That was the most disguating thing that's ever happend yet." Kim states shaking some of the ecto-plasm off her self. 

"it probably won't be the last time that's going to happen so I hope you get used to it." Jay states, turning into the garage of the firehouse.   


**Inside the Firehouse**

  


Ray walks up to the van and takes Jay's trap and the Containment Pack. 

"How many?" Ray asks. 

"Four, a class 3, two class 4s, and a class 5." Heather states climbing out of the passenger seat. 

"Not bad." Ray states taking the equipmwnt down to the containment unit. Greg and Kim walk off to the laundry room to get some clean uniforms. Heather takes her proton pack and replaces a used proton cannister in it. 

"Ya know, we haven't seen or heard anything about the Peoplebusters since that New Brunswick broadcast two days ago." Jay states hanging up his proton pack in his locker. 

"I know. It's kind of scaring me." Heather states. 

"I figured they'd be hear by now. Instead we've been running our butts off with a million other calls. " Jay states, yawing. 

"Whatever keeps us in buisness I suppose." Heather states as the phone rings. 

"Ghostbusters, paranormal investigators and eliminators, how may i help you?" Jay asks. 

"Ya...you gotta help me. These things are everywhere." A frightened woman states. 

"OK Miss. Would you please give me your address and we'll be there as soon as possible." Jay states trying to calm the woman down. She gives him the address, "Ok, now the best thing to do is go to a neighbours house until we get there. Yes, ok." Jay hangs up the phone. He pushes the alarm and a loud ringing fills the firehouse. Kim & Greg run into the garage followed by Ray with the traps. 

"Here." Ray hands the containment pack to Kim. 

"Let's roll." Greg states jumping into the driver's seat. Jay hands him the address on a piece of paper and jumps into the back with Heather. Kim hands Jay her containment pack and climbs into the passenger seat. 

The van's sirens howl as Greg switches on the lights and drives out onto the street.   


**Inside the Van**

  


"Ya know, I've been wondering," Greg starts as he turns a corner, "why did the Scoleri Brothers attack the school?" 

"I figure the Peoplebusters sent them to get me." Jay replies, looking at his PKE meter, "The Peoplebusters knew I had become a Ghostbuster so they must have sent the Scoleri Brothers to take care of me." 

"What about that demon that demolished half the school?" Heather cuts in, "was he in Ray's files?" 

"No. He was a new ghost that hadn't been in the containment unit before." Kim states. 

"No use questioning this now, we're here." Greg states parking the van. The house, from the outside appears quiet and undisturbed. The CGBs get out and charge their proton guns. Jay looks at his PKE meter questionablly. 

"Uh, guys... there's nothing here. Not even a trace residue." Jay states doubtfully. 

"This is the address you gave me dude." Greg states. 

An old woman comes running from a house across the street. 

"Thank you for coming, I'm Mrs. Rogers, the one who called, they're in there." The woman states, somewhat hystericall. 

"C'mon." Jay says weerily. 

"The CGBs and Mrs. Rogers walk into her house. Jay wanders a bit, laching his proton gun back to his proton pack as he smirks and continues to look at his PKE meter which is not giving any reading at all. 

Greg walks into the kitchen to see three little goblin type creatures bouncing on the dishwasher. 

"Uh, Jay? You picking up anything?" Greg asks as he aims at the little creatures. 

"No, why?" Jay asks as he walks into the kitchen. he looks at the little creatures, then back at his PKE meter. 

"What the.. they're not giving off a reading." Jay states as he walks towards the bouncing creatures. The goblins continue bouncing and staring straight ahead, not paying attention to Jay. He walks around them, constantly checking his PKE meter. 

"Nothing." Jay mumbles as he reaches out to one. Heather walks in just as Jay pushes his hand right through one of the creatures. The creature continues bouncing, as if not noticing Jay's hand. 

"What the?" Heather asks as she aims her proton gun. 

Jay looks up and sees something sparkle on the shelf across the room. he walks over and picks up what appears to be a small projector, the gremlins disappear into thin air. 

"Where'd they go?" Heather asks. 

"It appears they were holograms. Created by this little projector." Jay states, showing the others the projector. 

"Why would someone do that?" Greg asks as they all turn to Mrs. Rogers who owns the house. 

"I've never seen that before in my life. I don't know how it could have gotten here." Mrs. Rogers states in her defense. 

Jay checks the PKE meter again, it starts showing faint readings which are coming from the Mrs. Rogers. The readings grow larger as Mrs. Rogers starts laughing. 

"Oh sh..." Jay's mouth is covered by the sink faucet as it lanches around his face. 

Greg fires at the sink, cutting the faucet off. The metal falls to the floor as Jay starts gasping for air. Greg & Heather take aim at Mrs. Rogers who begins growing into a demomic creature. 

"Woah." Greg mumbles as he opens fire. The now transformed Mrs. Rogers backhands Greg into the open fridge which shuts with him inside. 

"Mrs. Rogers?" Heather asks as she backs away into a corner, proton gun aimed at the monsterouse figure, frozen in fear. 

"I see you kiddies haven't read up on us classic spooks. I am the all powerfull Watt and you, my darling, are yesterdays news !" Watt roars. It moves closer to her, about to attack, when a proton blast from the entry way stops her in her tracks. Kim holds her ground as Watt attempts to break free. 

"A little help there Heather." Kim asks, straining against Watt's power. 

"Comin' right up." Heather states as she fires, holding Watt down as Kim traps it in her Containment Pack. Greg falls out of the fridge, shivvering uncontrollably. 

"What was that?" Greg asks as he starts to wam up. 

"Watt." Heather replies. 

"I said 'what was that'." Greg says as they walk outside. 

"I told you, 'Watt'." Heather states angrily. 

Greg turns to Heather, "I asked what that creature was!" 

"And I told you, WATT!" Heather yells as she gets into the van. 

"And I asked..." Greg starts. Jay jumps in, "The creature's name is Watt!" 

"What?" Kim asks, not paying attention. 

"Exactly." Jay states getting into the van. Greg climbes into the driver's seat.   


**CGBHQ, 20 minutes later**

  


Jay walks into Ray's lab. 

"Hey Ray, you ever hear of a spook called Watt?" Jay asks. 

Ray looks up from the mechanism he was working on, "What?" Ray asks. 

"Yeah, Watt. Sound familiar." 

"Yeah, as I recall, it could transform between an old lady named Mrs. Rogers and the demon named Watt. Why?" Ray asks. 

"Well, we just busted another classic." Jay states sitting down. 

"Oh no, then the Peoplebusters have breached the containment unit." 

"Yeah, and have released almost twenty years of ghosts captured by you guys." Jay grumbles. 

"Jay! Ray!" Greg yells from downstairs, "I think you guys should see this." 

Jay & Ray slide down the firepole and run into the living room. Heather, Greg & Kim don't even look up from the TV. 

"We repeat, the New Yorkers known as the Ghostbusters have captured the visiting Prime Minister in City Hall. We don't know how, but they appear to be more ghostly then human, perhaps a side effect from busting ghosts for so many years. 

"C'mon, we've got work to do." Ray states. 

"What?" Jay states as Ray puts on his old GB uniform. 

"Think about it, there's eight of them and four of you. I may as well help to even the odds a bit." Ray states as the others climb into the van. 

"Good point." Jay says as he climbs in.   


**Halifax City Hall**

  


The CGBs walk up to the police barrier. 

"Hold it, where do you think you're going?" A police officer asks, eyeing them suspiciously. 

"We're here to take care of your little problem here." Greg states. 

"Let them through!" A female voice yells. 

The five CGBs and the police officer turn to see Officer Renough running towards them, "I'll vouch for them." 

"All right, but if they fall out of line, your badge is as good as scrap metal." 

"Thanks Officer Renough." Jay says smiling. She nods as they walk up to the doors. 

"Wait!" The first officer yells. 

"What?" Greg asks as he touches the doors. An ectoplasmic surge sends Greg flying into the police barricade. 

"Oh...that smarts." Greg mumbles as he gets back up. 

"An what might plan B be?" Kim asks. Ray unholsters his proton gun. 

"We blast it." The four teenagers follow his lead and take aim at the doorway. They fire simaltaniously, striking the door, blasting the ecto-barrier to nothing. Everyone including some of the police begin to cheer. 

"Wow, feels just like the old days." Ray states as they walk inside. A huge explosion throws them all back outside. 

They crowd falls back a ways as the Real and Extreme Peoplebusters walk out into the street. Ray and the others quickly get up and aim at the eight Peoplebusters. 

"Oh puhleeze." The ghostly Kylie groans, "you think a has-been and four wanna-bes can take us on?" The Peoplbusters stand in front of the CGBs van. Jay smirks. 

"What're you smiling at fleshy?" The ghostly Garrett asks as they all take aim at the CGBs. 

"You'll see roller-boy." Jay states as he pushes a small button on his proton gun. The grating on the front of the van opens up revealing a ghost trap within. The trap opens and pulls in the eight Peoplebusters. The trap closes and the grating closes, covering the now hidden ghost trap. 

The Peoplebusters' version of the Ecto-1 changes shape and reforms as the normal Ecto-1. 

Everyone cheers as the CGBs walk over to the Ecto-1. Jay looks in the back and fins a bunch of "people-traps". He pulls them out and opens them all. The Real & Extreme Ghostbusters pop out of the traps. 

"Woah, the last thing I remember is checking out the hotties in Hawaii, how'd I get here?" Peter Venkman asks as he starts to shiver in his palm tree shorts. 

"How'd we all get here?" Winston asks, dressed in a pilot's uniform. 

"Peter, Winston, it's good to see you guys again."Ray states as he hugs his friends. 

"Uh, Ray, you mind explaining a few things?" Garrett asks, scratching his head. 

"C'mon, let's go to the firehouse and I'll explain everything." Ray states. 

"Uh, Ray, wouldn't it be more appropiate to explain now since the firehouse is in New York and we appear to be in Halifax." Egon states. 

"Yeah man, what're we doin here in Nova Scotia?" Eduardo adds. 

"It seems physically impossible for us to one moment be in New York and then in Halifax the next." Roland states. 

"I meant, let's go to my firehouse and I'll explain everything." Ray states smiling. 

"That sounds like an idea if I ever heard it." Jay states. Everyone turns to the CGBs. 

"Ray, you've got a lot of explaining to do buddy." Peter states. 

"You guys comin'?" Ray asks. 

"Yeah, we're coming." Greg states as they walk towards the van. The Real and Extreme Ghostbusters climb into the Ecto-1. A green energy stream blows a chunk of the road off in front of the Ecto-1. 

The twelve ghostbusters look up the road to see demonic versions of Greg, Heather, Jay, and Kim standing in front of their version of the CGBs van; the Canadian Peoplebusters. 

"Sorry we're late," the ghostly Jay yells, charging up his ecto-blaster,"you know how difficult it is to bring a large van through a cross dimensional portal?" 

"Uh-oh." Jay mumbles. The EGBs and RGBs get out of the Ecto-1, proton packs armed. 

"Wait!" Kim yells. The ghostly Jay pushes a button on his "ecto-blaster" as they move out of the way, a similar trap uncovers itself and traps the eight experienced Ghostbusters. 

"Looks like it's just you and us now." The ghostly Greg states. 

"You got that right slime-ball." Greg replies, aiming at his doppleganger. 

"So who's gonna shoot first?" The ghostly Heather asks. 

The two Jays fire symaltaniously, missing each other. The other CGBs & CPBs spread out. The CPBs fire at the feet of the CGBs, sending them flying in diffrent directions. The CPBs turn to the human jay and all start firing. Jay ducks under the ecto-streams and fires back. But the ghostly Kim's stream catches Jay, the others fire and help to hold him. Jay notices that the streams are making his body stop moving. He slowly tries to walk forward, one step at a time. The four Canadian Peoplebusters turn up the juice, trying to hold Jay back; but he continues to push forward. Sweat drops from his forehead as the power from the ecto-streams starts increase more, but still he smiles. 

"Why is he smiling?" The ghostly Jay asks. 

"I don't know, you're his double, what would you do in this situation?" The ghostly Kim asks as she reaches for her "people-trap". 

"Oh no." The ghostly Jay mumbles, "quick, shut off your packs." 

The human Jay falls to the ground, allowing the streams to shoot over his head and cross, causing an ecto-plasmic explosion. The explosion sends Jay flying over the CPBs' heads. The smoke settles and the result of the explosion has formed a portal of somesort. 

"What is that?" The human Greg asks, getting up out of a garbage dumpster. 

"Your guess is as good as mine." Heather states, shaking her head in pain. 

The Peoplebusters stare in amazement at the portal. A large tentacle shoots out of the portal and grabs hold of the ghostly Kim. 

"KIM!" The ghostly Greg yells, firing at the tentacle. Three more tentacles reach out and take hold of the rest of the Peoplebusters and pull them all into the dimension. The sound of their yelling is disturbingly cut off from within the gateway. The CGBs slowly walk towards the portal. 

"Now what?" Kim asks, "we don't know how to deal with this." 

Jay looks directly into the portal and sees what appears to be a baren waste land. 

"Those idiotic fools." A deep voice states from behind them, "I told them not to cross the streams. And what do they do?" 

The CGBs turn around and see Kirilian floating three feet above the ground. 

"I wanted them to capture you four, not destroy this world." He waves his hand and the portal closes. 

"Kirilian, I was wondering when you'd show up." Jay states. The others aim at Kirilian. 

"Justin, you can tell your friends they're wasting their energy even aiming those mechanisms at me. It appears my time to rule this world has been delayed, but I will be back." With that, Kirilian disappears in a flash of green light. 

"O...K. That was...strange." Greg states, holstering his proton gun. 

"Who or what is he?" Kim asks, following Greg to the Peoplebusters' version of their van. 

"His name is Kirilian. He was an old man that was sucked into the ghost world. Now he's returned as 'Steroids-r-us'." Jay explains as he places his proton pack into the back of the van. He shivvers slightly. 

Greg pushes a button on the dashboard of the van. The trap opens and ejects the RGBs & EGBs. 

"Well, that was disturbingly familiar." Kylie states. 

"Yeah, right. I'd prefer not to have to go through that again thank you very much." Peter states. 

"What happened you guys?" Ray asks walking over to the CGBs. 

"Let's explain at the firehouse." Heather suggests. As the RGBs & EGBs walk over to the Ecto-1, the CGBs walk towards the van. Jay opens the passenger door and starts to climb in but he falls to the ground, unconsciouse. 

"Jay!" Greg yells, running to his friend.   


**CGB Firehouse**

45 minutes later

  


Jay slowly opens his eyes, his vision a little blurry. He rubs his eyes and sits up, lookign around he realizes he's in his room at the firehouse. He slowly walks downstaires ans into the living room with all the other Ghostbusters. 

"Wha...what happened?" Jay asks, sitting on the floor with Eduardo and Greg. 

"You fainted, probably from over-exerting yourself." Roland states. 

"Yeah, I mean you took four full force ecto-blasts and kept on moving. That's pretty impressive if you ask me." Winston states. 

"You did good out there and we're proud to call you all Ghostbusters." Egon states. 

"Thanks." Kim states. 

"Yeah, it feels good to be accepted as an onirrary Ghostbuster." Heather states, smiling. 

"And just in time to. It appears that our containment unit is clean as a whistle." Garrett states, "well, except for the left over ecto-plasmic residue." 

"We know, we've already busted three ghosts from your containment unit." Greg states. 

"Speaking of which, we better be getting back to New York and try and find Janine. We still don't know where she is." Egon states. 

"All right. We'll take care of things up here while you guys take care of New York." Ray states. 

"You sure you don't need some of our help man?" Eduardo asks, "There's seven of us and only five of you. One or two of us should stay up here and help." 

Slimer floats down and hugs Eduardo. 

"Eww, slime ball! Let me at 'im!" Slimer floats over and hugs Peter. 

"SLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMER!!!!!!!" Peter yells reaching for a proton pack. 

"Woah there Pete." Ray says, "He's just emotional."   


**That Night**

  


The EGBs and RGBs drive away in the Ecto-1, waving goodbye as they dissapear into the night.   


**On the roof**

  


Kim & Greg sit on the roof staring at the stars. 

"I hope we can catch this Kirilian guy when the time comes." Kim states. 

"C'mon, we've stared our dark sides in the face and laughed, I think Kirilian won't be much more difficult." Greg states, hugging Kim around the waist, "I'm more worried about Jay. He took quite a beating today." 

"I know." Kim mummbles. 

The phone rings, Greg lifts his head for a second then looks into the night sky. 

"He'll be ok." Greg mumbles as he kisses Kim. The alarm goes off. 

Kim jumps up, "C'mon, we got a call." She runs off into the firehouse. 

"At least, I hope he'll be ok." Greg mumbles to himself as he follows Kim inside.   


**_The End_**

For Now

  
  



End file.
